Fie Claussell
Fie Claussell, also known as Sylphid, is one of the main protagonists and playable characters of the video game tetralogy The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. She is a student at Thors Military Academy and a member of the original Class VII. At fifteen years old, she is the youngest of the original members of Class VII by two years. Before coming to Thors, she was part of a jaeger corps called Zephyr, who took her in at a young age, due to her being an orphan. She never knew her real parents, and even her name comes from her adopted father, the late Rutger Claussell, who was also known as the Jaeger King. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version of the anime and Cassandra Lee in the English version, both of whom also voice Amy. Appearance A somewhat petite girl in the first game, Fie is one of the shortest members of Class VII (and until Millium joins, the shortest member full stop), earning her the nickname, "Jaeger Tot", by Class I student Patrick T. Hyarms. She has a slim build and a flat chest, which she dislikes. In combat, she is seen wielding a pair of Twin Gunswords. In Trails of Cold Steel, Fie wears a standard-issue, female Class VII uniform. Unique to her uniform is her improperly made uniform tie. She has striking silver-white hair, and a constant blank expression on her face that rarely shows emotion. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Fie supposedly switches back to her previous Zephyr attire as her civil war outfit. More revealing with her belly-button shown, she wears an open black jacket, goggles, green scarf, combat boots, and shorts. She has a dagger equipped to a garterbelt on her right leg. Personality Initially, Fie is a very quiet and distant girl, bordering on emotionless; she rarely speaks unless spoken to and treats all of her classmates with indifference, though she does at least have the courtesy to give them her name. She is very lazy and apathetic, spending most of her free time sleeping and rarely, if ever, paying attention in class, the latter of which Machias frequently gets on her case for. As a result, she is easily the weakest Class VII student academically, ranking 72nd out of the whole class during the midterm exams, while most of the others are in the top 20. She also rarely gives anything her all and almost consistently holds back, one of several things that eventually brings her into conflict with Laura, who believes no-one should ever make light of their own abilities. When asked by Laura why she does so, she says she considers giving it her all to be "too much effort." When Sara asks whether or not she will stick with Class VII, she says she doesn't care either way and is ultimately forced to make the decision by Sara, and even then she simply says she's in without even giving a reason. Fie also has a highly mischievous side, frequently teasing her friends, especially Machias, one example being when she covers her ears when Machias is scolding her for slacking and nonchalantly claiming she can't hear him. She has a rather dark sense of humour; when Patrick states that he dislikes fighting women, saying that men should protect the "fragile flowers of womanhood" rather than wound them, Fie silently snarks "I'll put a fragile flower... on his grave!", forcing Emma to calm her down. She's frequently to compared to a cat because of her independent personality and love for napping and is rather friendly to the various other cats the party meets on their adventures, including Celine who is capable of speech. Although she comes off as cold-hearted, Fie strongly values bonds such as family; even though Zephyr were a jaeger corps, which have a reputation for being corrupt, she considered them to be the family she never had, and they treated her the same way. This is a reason why she's able to connect with Rean so well; they're both orphans who never knew their birth parents and were taken in by foster families, the Schwarzers for Rean and Zephyr for Fie. Unlike Rean, however, Fie never once felt out of place in Zephyr or that she didn't belong- quite the contrary, she considered it to be the only place where she belonged and never once considered leaving them, only doing so unwillingly after their disbandment. Eventually, she grows to consider her friends in Class VII the same way, referring to all of them as her older brothers and sisters, though she eventually grows to view Rean as "something more." Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Special Agents Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Chaotic Good Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Fighter